In Loving Memory
by Victory Is Mine
Summary: Kagome has died in the battle with Naraku. This oneshot is about Inuyasha watching their daughter grow up, thinking of her all the while. SONGFIC ONESHOT


**Hey, this would be my first songfic. Its after the song In Loving Memory by Alter Bridge.**

* * *

_Thanks for all you've done_

"3 years today…" Inuyasha said sadly_._

"Daddy?"

Inuyasha's ears swiveled to the sound of the soft voice of his daughter, "Hey Kotori."

_I've missed you for so long_

_I can't believe your gone_

"Otou-san, mommy's day is today, right?" Kotori's chocolate eyes sought her fathers. She walked to him slowly, "Daddy?"

Golden orbs met pools of brown as he faced her.

"Kotori.."

Inuyasha's voice broke. _"She looks so much like Kagome."_

He held his arms out and she ran into them. He clutched her tightly, his eyes filling with tears. She was Kagome's exact replica, plus hanyou ears and canine teeth. His own miniature Kagome……

_You still live in me_

* * *

_**4 years later**_

"Daddy, could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened to mama?"

Inuyasha stilled. _"Help me Kagome…"_

_I feel you in the wind_

_You guide me constantly_

"Shortly after you were born, everyone went to fight Naraku."

"That big bad hanyou!!" Kotori gave a playful growl, threw up her claws, and bared her teeth.

Despite himself, Inuyasha smiled, "Yes. Well we were all fighting, your Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, Okaa-san and I. Your Okaa-san fought very bravely."

Inuyasha paused, gathering himself. He didn't want to break down in front of his child, not again. Gathering his strength, he blurted, "Naraku killed her. He shot one of his tentacles through her heart."

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_Cause you were always there for me_

_You were always home waiting_

Tears spilled over his eyes and tumbled down his cheeks. He hung his head and took a deep breath, "She said to tell you that," struggling, he fought to get out the words his daughter needed to hear," She loves you."

He glanced up to see Kotori crying. Her knees brought up to her chest, her head buried in her arms. His heart clenched, both and the sight of Kotori crying and, that's what Kagome did whenever she got upset.

_And now I come home, and I miss your face so_

He scooped her up, and cradled her against his chest. He smoothed raven tresses with one hand, clutching his little girl while she cried for the mother she never got to know.

* * *

_**5 years later**_

"Like this Keade-sama?" Kotori asked, holding a bow.

"Exactly child. Ye look so much like your mother that way." The old woman replied smiling softly.

"Really?" She beamed at her, then turned to smile at her father, "Do I really look like Okaa-san?"

"More and more everyday." Inuyasha smiled at her, then looked up. His eyes drifted shut as he remembered them battling along side each other. The wining smile she would always give him…

_Smiling down on me_

_I close my eyes to see_

* * *

_**2 years later**_

"I'll be back tomorrow!" Kotori hugged her father before racing after Rana, Miroku and Sango's oldest child.

Shuffling outside, he walked. Absently drinking in the night air's breeze, leading him to wherever he needed to go. He closed his eyes, letting his memories flow over him. Suddenly, the wind stopped. Confused, Inuyasha tentavily opened his eyes. No sooner than he opened them did he snap them shut again. _"No, not here.. " _He crumbled at the base of the Goshinboku, no longer able to hold his tears back.

_And I know, you're apart of me_

_And its your song that sets me free_

_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on_

_I sing tonight, cause it comforts me_

Thru his sobs, Inuyasha looked up. Abruptly, the breeze began again. Inuyasha let his eyes drift shut, the breeze seemingly caressing him, pushing him up. He jumped onto a branch, their branch. This was where Kagome and he shared their first kiss. Shortly after that, they made love. His ears fell, and he sobbed once again.

"_Kagome……"_

* * *

_**3 years later**_

"She's truly beautiful Inuyasha." Miroku stated as they sat together, Sango by his side.

"She's Kagome in everyway," Inuyasha replied, a distant look taking over.

Miroku and Sango looked to each other, neither knowing what to say. Then, a flash of gold caught Sango's eye.

"Inuyasha? What's that around your neck?" She asked timidly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly before pulling out the golden-heart locket, "Kagome gave this to me. Our picture's are in it."

_I carry the things that remind me of the you_

_In loving memory of the one that was so true_

"You miss her terribly, don't you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome was everything. She taught me to trust, to smile, to laugh, to love. She helped me to accept what I am, a proud half-demon," he stopped. Looking at the sky, he finished," Kagome was my world."

_You were as kind as you could be_

_And though your gone_

_You still mean the world to me_

_**1 year later**_

* * *

"Hello sir. My name is Yastu Ookami. I have come to take Kotori for a walk, with your permission." The red-headed, blue-eyed boy shifted nervously.

Inuyasha shook his hand, "Kouga's kidd huh? How ironic."

"Daddy!" Kotori growled.

"Inuyasha sighed then tightened his grip, causing the boy to flinch, "If you touch her, I'll kill you. Painfully." He released the wide-eyed boy's hand and pulled his daughter in for a hug. "Be careful."

Kotori smiled up at him, her face looking exactly like Kagome's when he first met her…

He watched them walk until he could no longer see them. Reluctantly, he padded back into the hut. He sighed, "Keep an eye on her Kagome."

A silent wind answered him as it came into the hut to circle around him before dying down. He feebly tried reaching for it, wanting to feel its embrace once more.

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_Cause you were always there for me_

_Your always home waiting_

Sitting back, Inuyasha glanced around the empty room," I miss you…"

Settling in, he remembered her. Holding her, kissing her, arguing with her. Loving her. Despite everything, he smiled to himself. Slipping off into a dream, where he could always hold her.

_But now I come home and its not the same, no_

_Feels empty and alone_

_I can't believe your gone_

* * *

_**3 years later**_

"Never imagined I'd be here, how about you?" Kouga teased

Inuyasha chuckled, "Not in a million years wolf."

Clad in the ceremonial kimono's, everyone Yastu and Kotori had ever known were gathered watching them. Inuyasha and Kouga stood side by side as they watched they children pledge forever. Inuyasha watched them kiss. He heard Kouga whoop beside him before moving to make his way to Kotori. Smiling fondly, he crushed her against him. "Your beautiful Kotori, your mother would be so proud."

Surprised at the mention of her mother, Kotori looked up into his golden eyes, before smiling back, "I love you daddy."

"I love you more."

Letting her lose, he watched her go. Looking more like Kagome, exactly like Kagome.

_And I know, you're apart of me_

"Kagome would have been very happy and proud of you too."

Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you Ayame. I'm sorry to rush, but I must go somewhere."

_And its your song that sets me free_

Looking at her shrine, he smiled, "Did you see her koishii? Our baby is all grown up now."

The wind picked up to whip around him. Inuyasha upturned his face.

_I sing it when I fell I can't go on_

The wind became fiercer, circling around him. He smiled, the soft cares comforting. He sighed contently, letting a couple tears escape, and tumble down his cheeks.

_I song tonight cause it comforts me_

* * *

_**Many years later**_

Inuyasha coughed and groaned. His everything hurt.

"Daddy"

He looked over and smiled, "Kotori"

She was crying. She held his hand and smoothed his hair like he had done for her so long ago.

_I'm glad He set you free from sorrow_

"Don't cry. I can't live forever, pup." This only resulted in making her cry harder.

"But Daddy why? You were fine the other day!"

"Haven't you ever heard of dogs dying of a broken heart?" He smiled at her, but she continued crying and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Ssshhh, I'll tell your mother you love her too." She nodded against him.

_I'll still love you more tomorrow_

He smiled into her hair and shut his eyes, taking his lost breath.

He faintly heard her wails as something extremely bright shone in his eyes. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking to adjust.

When everything came into focus, he saw her. "Kagome."

She was glowing. White light surrounding her. She smiled at him. Her lips parting smoothly. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"Inuyasha…"

_And you'll be with me still_

Well that's it!

Victory

Is

Mine

* * *


End file.
